Our Normal
I'm 18 years old, and I was called over to babysit some children. I'm a pretty popular babysitter, so my name is spread around a lot. I'm always getting offers, so I make some nice cash off this job. I've dealt with all sorts of kids, but not ones like these. These kids were pure evil. I'll tell you all about it. It was Halloween night at around 8:30 PM. I was called over by some parents to babysit their two kids for about an hour or so. The usual. It was 15 minutes away out in a very rural area, but they were paying me a lot money, so I didn't mind. It was super dark outside, and it was very hard to see for some reason. It just felt darker outside than usual, especially once I drove out of town. I pulled up to the house. It looked very nice, and the parents were well dressed. They told me they would be back in an hour or two, and that the kids were very well behaved. They left me a note on the kitchen table with more instructions. They left, and I was now all alone with the kids. They were in the living room, sitting on the floor watching TV. I went into the living room, and took a seat on the couch. They were watching a Halloween program, I'm not sure exactly how to describe it. They were awfully quiet, and hardly moved a mussel. Maybe they're just shy. A few minutes went by, and the screen cut to blue. I presumed it was over. But the kids still kept staring at the screen. They both looked at each other, then continued staring at the blank screen. Maybe they're nervous I'm in the room. So I decided to get up and head into the kitchen to read the notes the parents left me. "The kids are well behaved, but act a little strange around strangers. This is the first time where they're with someone they don't know by themselves, so I'm not sure how they'll act. If they do some unusual things, don't hesitate to call us. What may seem strange to you may be normal to us. It's our normal. - Linda (the mother)" Well, that was an odd message. I put the note down, and see that the kids are gone. Maybe they're in their room. I walked down a dark hallway with three doors leading to three rooms. The first door lead to what appeared to be the parents' room, but it was so dark it was hard to tell. The second room was the bathroom, and the final room at the end of the hall had its door creaked opened. I pushed the door back. It was definitely the kids' room. That's when I heard giggling. It was coming from behind me. I walked back to the living room, and saw that the kids were there sitting on the living room floor, still staring at the blank TV. But this time, they were wearing rubber Halloween masks (a pumpkin and a skeleton), and all the lights were out, except for the light coming from the TV. "Are you guys playing some kind of joke?" I asked. They stared up at me, and slowly nodded their heads side to side. Chills went down my body. I walked backwards to the kitchen to call the parents. They were still staring at me. I was extremely freaked out, and couldn't find a light switch anywhere. I shaking-ly dialed the parents' phone number. No answer. I then heard the patio door slam shut. I looked up, and saw that the kids were not there. They're outside. I walked to the patio door, which is at the end of the living room. I found a light-switch, and flicked it. It turned on the patio porch light. I looked through the window, and didn't see them out there. I opened the door, and stepped outside. That's when I heard the door behind me slam shut, and the patio light turn off. I bolted to the door, trying to open it. It was locked. I ran to the window, and saw the brother read from a book in a language I never heard before. His voice also sounded much deeper. Then, the only light in the house (the TV screen), turned off. Completely pitch black. I couldn't see outside, or in the house. Then my phone started ringing. It was the mom. "Remember Nick, it's our normal... our normal. OUR NORMAL." I hung up the phone, and began crying a little. I ran to my car as fast as I could. I hopped in, breathing excessively, and fumbled for my keys. I started it up, and in the headlights were the kids. "Don't go Nick, the fun hasn't started yet." they said in a low demonic voice. I backed up, and drove out of there. I made it home safely, and never heard from the kids or parents again. I decided to quit babysitting too. The next week later, I received a call from the mom. "We never left, Nick, we were there the whole time. Come visit us again sometime, and we'll show you our normal. Now, it might seem strange to you, but it will become your normal if you live it every day. You will become our normal." Category:Babysitting Category:Halloween Category:Evil Children Category:Satanic Category:Holidays